Distant Longing
by Heather68
Summary: Yuuram. 50 sentences written for 1fandom on livejournal. Yuuri chooses to leave Shin Makoku behind on his 16th birthday.


**A/N: This is my first attempt at a KKM anything actually. So, I hope I didn't do to poorly. **

Step

Gunter stared at the piece of parchment with a mixture of awe and despair at how far Yuuri had come with his writing, for this parchment had said all the things that he had wanted to hear but with one addition: _I have chosen to leave Shin Makoku, farewell, Gunter._

Squeeze

Wolfram wouldn't let Yuuri go, no matter how much Yuuri struggled, Wolfram was insistent on squeezing him to death, but even Yuuri couldn't deny that he felt his heart breaking just a little as tears began to soak his shirt.

Dirt

Yuuri was beginning to feel lower than dirt as he stepped into the fountain, this was the first and only time he would be able to voluntarily leave Shin Makoku, and he knew once he was gone there was no coming back.

Late

Conrad pushed his body to the limit as he raced through Blood Pledge Castle, the air around him was thick with sadness and despair and he could only pray he wasn't too late to say goodbye.

Money

It had begun to rain, it seemed terribly fitting for the somber mood everyone was in, Greta clung to Wolfram's side with a lost expression and Yuuri would have given all the money he possessed to see his daughter smile again.

Aid

Murata stepped up next to him and gripped his elbow and Yuuri was glad that he was there to guide him for certainly if he was left standing here much longer he wouldn't be able to leave.

Myth

Yuuri blinked against the harsh sunlight, feeling both disoriented and alarmed, he scrambled to his feet and out of the pond hurriedly and fell upon the shore gripping his pendant tightly, it wasn't a myth everything about Shin Makoku was real.

Piece

Something's never heal properly because there is a piece missing and everyone in Blood Pledge Castle knew which piece of Wolfram had gone away.

Child

Greta struggled within Gwendel's arms that were holding her back as she screamed and cried out her misery: "He promised, Yuuri promised!"

Confess

"I love him," the confession to himself was out of the blue but the emotions behind it were real and tangible and unbearable as the weight of what he had done came crashing down upon him.

Trick

"Yuu-chan?" Yuuri rolled away from his mother's prodding but that didn't seem to do the trick as his mother just enfolded him in her arms anyhow.

Out

Anissina pushed a cart into Gwendel's office with a satisfied smile, that just grew bigger as the man slammed his head against his desk. "I need someone to test my latest creation."

Best

There was something painful about watching his younger brother now, Conrad realized as he stared at the blonde, he wasn't sure what got him the most, the anxious quality Wolfram had adopted or the more demure quality that had replaced his once better than thou ways.

Mother

Jennifer tried her best to cheer her son up, it didn't suit Yuuri to be hiding in his bedroom, normally he would be out of the house as soon as he was awake eager to get away from them and her; she wanted to hold her son close like she had when he was a baby and keep away all the nasty things life seemed to have thrown at him.

Book

Wolfram tugged the large book from under the bed, it had been hiding there for months and he had never gotten up the courage to pull it out, he had written it for Yuuri and had planned on giving it to him for his 16th birthday, but he never got the chance, because Yuuri had left them, him and he would never see him again.

Victim

Gunter sadly cast the new report aside without a second glance, the third person found dead in two days, it seemed without their maou the entire world was crashing in around them.

Power

Yuuri hated his body, hated his flesh, and especially hated the power that coursed so close to the surface that he couldn't tap into when he wanted to.

Redeem

Murata was not pleased at all with Yuuri's behavior, and he knew that in some way it was his own fault, but now he had a change to redeem himself and he wasn't going to waste it.

Bleak

Why was it that the rain always makes bleak situations more depressing than they already are?

Shrapnel

Wolfram didn't flinch as a scrap of shrapnel from the falling building cut through his officer's uniform and his skin, causing blood to blossom and stain the bright blue.

Humane

Shori stood outside his brother's room with a darkened expression, hand poised in front of the door knob, but he couldn't get himself to open the door.

Anger

"HE LEFT _US_!" Wolfram screamed, jumping up from the table faster than anybody had anticipated.

Team

Yozak eyes Conrad apprehensively as his partner mounted his horse with a surly expression, the likes of which he had never seen before.

Terror

A terrified scream ripped from his throat filling his bedroom with his undisguised anguish.

Natural

It was only natural that Greta had taken to sleeping with Wolfram, sneaking out of her own bed in the middle of the night and creeping into Wolfram's where she was greeted silently with open arms no matter how the day had gone.

Never

"Never," Yuuri said, clasping the pendant around his neck, his jaw clenched with determination, "I will never let them go."

Fidelity

In the first few months no one would question Wolfram's fidelity to Yuuri but curious events had been happening that caused more than a few heads to turn in the castle.

Neglect

Yuuri looked at his appearance in the bathroom mirror with a sneer of disgust, dark rings lined his eyes, his hair was sticking out at odd angles, and his shirt was crumpled oddly against his skin.

Face

Facing the morning pained Wolfram more than any aspect of the day, because, instead of being thrown over a warm male body when he awoke, a petite female one clung to his night clothing as if she were afraid he was going to go away as well.

Lurk

Doria, made a violent gesture for quiet to Lasagna and Sangria, she could hear voices from the other side of the hedge, recognizing them as Conrad and Gunter, and if they were talking in the courtyard in hushed whispers it was obviously something exciting or terrible, either way, she wanted to know.

Grow

He liked to think his short stint as king helped him to grow a bit, and perhaps helped his kingdom grow as well and that they wouldn't forget him or his ideas.

Skin

Cecile picked up her youngest son's hand in her own with trepidation, when he didn't pull away, however, she took an even bigger risk, and pressed a soft kiss to his clammy skin.

Sick

He felt sick to his stomach at the thought, he was given the choice to go back, but if he did, he would never be able to come back, so really, there was no choice at all.

Dare

Yuuri stared at the filled bathtub with a blank expression trying to gather every last bit of daring he had, his mother, father and brother stood in the doorway wishing him a silent farewell.

Worth

"Wolfram," Yuuri tried again, chasing after the blonde boy with all he was worth.

Last

"This can't last," he muttered despondently to the night air, one arm wrapped securely around the raven-haired boys waist.

Year

It had been well over a year since anyone had heard a very familiar cry of disgust, but when they did, they weren't sure if they should feel relieved or distressed.

Prime

"Greta?" Yuuri called softly, pushing open the young princess's bedroom door, her forgiveness and understanding his primary concern.

Taste

Salty, bitter tears ran down his cheeks and teased the corner of his lips, he didn't want to taste months of disappointment, but now that the tears started Wolfram found he couldn't get them to stop.

Beyond

The countryside beyond Shin Makoku's gates were gorgeous in the springtime and that was exactly why Yuuri found himself in the kitchen enlisting Doria's help in packing all of Wolfram and Greta's favorite foods for an impromptu picnic.

Final

Yuuri winced as Gunter tackled him for the first time since he had finally come home, he was amazed his advisor had such restraint.

Event

Yuuri's return was a much more subdued event than had been anticipated, but still the news spread and the riots were quelled either out of respect or perhaps understanding that they hadn't been abandoned after all.

Secure

Anissinia clapped her hands gleefully secure in the knowledge that her plan was going to work perfectly and exactly to her liking, now, she just had to go tell Gwendel.

Ring

He fingered the ring as he stared up at the full moon, blood pledge castle was asleep, Wolfram's loud snores reached his ears from where he sat, a slightly dopey grin crossed Yuuri's lips as his hand closed over the piece of gold jewelry.

Settle

Settling back into mundane day-to-day jobs was a daunting and perilous task, one that Yuuri didn't take in stride.

Energy

Yuuri dropped to his knees in anguish, wave upon wave of pure energy poured from his skin and he was helpless to stop it.

Center

Gisel smiled gently at the two drained boys because at her very center, she had always been silently cheering them on.

Ordinary

There was such a thing as the element of surprise, ordinarily Wolfram would disagree that he couldn't be surprised by anything, but Yuuri's question came as such a surprise he found him self saying some things he rather wished he hadn't.

Voice

Conrad listened to the raised voices coming from the courtyard with an amused expression, some things it seemed, no matter how much time had passed, never changed.

Hang

Yuuri framed Wolfram's face, forcing the blonde to look at him, before his lips descended capturing Wolfram's in a gentle kiss that sent chills of delight, the rest of the world could go hang.


End file.
